


Support: Heather and Naesala

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: I'm trying another format this time. Let me know if you prefer this or the way I used to write before!Also tell me if you'd prefer if I change the format of the other supports I've already written.





	1. C support

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying another format this time. Let me know if you prefer this or the way I used to write before!  
> Also tell me if you'd prefer if I change the format of the other supports I've already written.

**Heather:** Oh my, so here he is.

 **Naesala:** Are you talking to me?

 **Heather:** I never thought I would ever meet the King of the Ravens himself.

 **Naesala:** Oh, well, if this is something you wanted so bad, then today’s your lucky day.

 **Heather:** Such a beautiful display of royalty… I could tell from the start that you weren’t like the others, Your Majesty.

 **Naesala:** Is that so?

 **Heather:** Yes. I thought to myself: “With such grace and posture, he must be nothing less than a king”.

 **Naesala:** … Consider me flattered.

 **Heather:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Here, let me make it up to you…

 **Naesala:** No, I’m fine. It’s better for you to stay there and keep your hands for yourself before I notice that a few coins are missing.

 **Heather:** … So, you noticed.

 **Naesala:** Oh, honey. You have no idea about how many people have already tried to do this to me.

 **Naesala:** And now let’s go back to fighting. I think we’ve wasted enough time here. *Leaves*

 **Heather:** … Damn it.


	2. B support

**Heather:** Whoever you are, I suggest you back away before I…

**Naesala:** Oh, so you noticed.

**Heather:** Oh, King Naesala! I wasn’t expecting something like that coming from you.

**Naesala:** Well, I just thought it would be fair to return you the favour from last time.

**Heather:** … I suppose it is.

**Naesala:** Unfortunately it seems that I wasn’t able to do much, but I guess this makes us even.

**Heather:** Yeah, I’d say so.

**Heather:** Still, color me surprised.

**Naesala:** And why is that?

**Heather:** I wasn’t expecting a royal of all people to know how to steal.

**Naesala:** I wasn’t always a king.

**Heather:** But you were still part of the nobility, weren’t you? I don’t think they teach these kinds of tricks at court.

**Naesala:** … Let’s just say that us raves are different from the others. We had to learn a few “tricks”, as you called them, in order to survive.

**Naesala:** It was a pleasure talking with you, but I think our time’s up. There’s still a battle to win.

**Heather:** Right.

**Naesala:** *Leaves*

**Heather:** … Interesting.


	3. A support

**Naesala:** I must say, your tenacity is impressive. Are you still trying to steal from me?

**Heather:** You misunderstand. This time I just mean to approach you.

**Naesala:** And what do you need?

**Heather:** I was wondering about this war… What do you think will happen next?

**Naesala:** Well, hoping that there is a “next”, we’ll have to rebuild what we have destroyed. There is going to be a lot of diplomatic work to do… Hopefully we’ll be able to repair everything.

**Heather:** …

**Naesala:** You have something in mind, don’t you?

**Heather:** King Naesala, you fascinate me, not in the way you might think though, I don’t like men that way. I feel that a partnership would be beneficial for both of us.

**Naesala:** A partnership for what, exactly?

**Heather:** Gold digging, of course! Now tell me you don’t think that there are certain people who have way too much for their own good. We could help them get relived of this weight.

**Naesala:** Eh, I like the way you think. Still, this proposition seems way too out of the blue to be genuine, or am I wrong?

**Heather:** … I might’ve overheard a conversation you were having with King Phoenicis before we entered the Tower regarding uniting the Bird Tribes.

**Naesala:** …

**Heather:** I wouldn’t usually do this for a man, but you seem skilled enough to make it worth it.

**Naesala:** … And I didn’t even notice you snooping around. Impressive. Well, I won’t deny that your plan intrigues me, and I do love shiny things. However, what will happen after we defeat the Goddess, if we manage to defeat the Goddess, is uncertain. There are some things I need to sort out before giving you an answer, but I’ll give it some serious thought.

**Heather:** I expect you not to try to avoid me whatever happens. I will track you down if you do, King Naesala.

**Naesala:** I would never think of it, I promise.


End file.
